Broken Friends
by Xennie.B
Summary: Andrew Motoki, Molly Naru and Melvin Umino want to know where their friendship with Serena and Darien have gone so they go to talk to them but the secrets they find will shock them and make them realize the truth about their friends distance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters.  
  


* * *

  
Molly and Melvin wandered into the arcade and took seat at the counter.  
  
Andrew glanced up from where he'd been cleaning glasses to see the depressed looking couple.  
  
"What's wrong?" Andrew asked, Molly and Serena were like little sisters to him and he cared about them both greatly even though he barely had anything to do with Serena anymore which hurt more than he cared to admit to anyone.  
  
"I found this," Molly said holding up a necklace with half a heart pendant.  
  
"What is it?" Andrew asked  
  
"A best Friend necklace... ... ... Serena has the other half though I don't know why anymore she seems to have excluded me from her entire life," Molly said sadly.  
  
"You two as well huh. Serena and even Darien who's supposed to be my best friend seems to have excluded me from everything."  
  
There was a short award silence as the trio thought sadly on how their friends seemed to have rejected them.  
  
"You know you should talk to Serena it might help," Andrew suggested.  
  
"You should take your own advise for both Serena and Darien," Molly replied.  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. Say why don't we head over there now, I can get molly to work the rest of the day without me. Cause the world turned so cold lately no one really comes in here much." Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah ok," Molly smiled.  
  
"Alright I'll be right back," Andrew said and went off to talk to Lizzy.  
  
When Andrew came back the trio rugged up in thick coats, scarfs, gloves and beanies.  
  
"Hey have either of you heard why exactly it's minus god knows what and snowing in the middle of summer anyway?" Andrew asked as they stepped out into the weather.  
  
"Nope it's been this cold all summer and they still can't figure it out." Melvin replied as the walked in the direction of Serena's house.  
  
When they finally arrive Andrew knocked on the door. "Here we go," He signed and stepped back to stand with the other two waiting for someone to open the door.  
  
Serena's Dad opened the door a few seconds later "Hello, Um is Serena in?"  
  
"Hello Molly I haven't seen you round here in a while but sorry I'm afraid Serena's not here at the moment."  
  
"Ok I'll try tomorrow," Molly said with a smile and lead the two buys away from Serena's dad's sharp glare.  
  
The trio headed in the direction Darien's place with Molly and Melvin tagging along to keep Andrew company when they reached the front of his apartment building Andrew stopped.  
  
"Thanks for the company you guys,"  
  
"No prob we'll come up if you want and just hang around outside his apartment until you're done if you want some company walking home." Melvin said.  
  
"You wouldn't mind? I feel kind of weird walking home by myself with this weather I mean if something were to happen to me being by myself with no help in this cold would just make things a lot worse," Andrew replied.  
  
"No we don't mind," Molly said with a smile and Andrew led them up to Darien's apartment.  
  
Andrew knocked on Darien's apartment door but got no answer.  
  
"I swear I can hear the TV on," Andrew said and tried to the door handle only to find it was unlocked.  
  
"Darien, Dare?" Andrew called through out the house only to get no answer.  
  
The trio split up to look for him only to find he was no where in sight, there was food getting cold on the bench, the TV was on and there was broken glass on the kitchen floor that had not been cleaned up.  
  
"Maybe he had to leave in a hurry," Molly said trying to reassure Andrew who looked really worried.  
  
"I hope he's ok," Andrew muttered.  
  
"Well we can wait here until he gets back if you'd like," Melvin said  
  
"You sure?" Andrew asked  
  
The pair nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Andrew sighed.  
  


* * *

  
"You guys I can hear something on the balcony," Molly hissed at the pair next to her on the coach.  
  
"People or animal?" Melvin whispered back.  
  
"People," Molly replied not taking her eyes off the balcony.  
  
"Ok come in here,' Andrew said and dragged the pair into the closest door, which was Darien's office, and closing the door.  
  
Molly spun around and looked at the closed door with a raised eyebrow, "Um, why does the door have one way glass on it?" Molly asked.  
  
"We don't know who ever had the apartment before Darien put it in," Andrew replied as the three squeezed up around the glass to see what was happening.  
  
"Ok shh the balcony door just opened." Melvin said and the trio focused on watching and listening what was about to play out.  
  


* * *

  
END OF CHAPTER 1.TBC.PLEASE REVIEW.THANKS. LUV XENNIE.B 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Tuxedo mask stepped through the balcony door closely followed by Sailor moon.  
  
"Oh. My. God!" Molly hissed before Melvin clamped his hand over her mouth to stop her saying anything to loud that would give away why they were there.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Tuxedo mask took off hi hat, cape and jacket and tossed them onto the armchair before flopping down onto the coach Next to Sailor moon who had already taken her seat.  
  
He pulled her into his arms and kissed her sweetly before releasing her and just staring into her eyes.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Ha I knew they were a couple!" Melvin whispered  
  
"Fine whatever but what are they doing in Darien's apartment," Andrew whispered back  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"I am so sick of these false alarms we can't even spend a nice evening together it's so annoying," Sailor moon complained  
  
"Can't you get mercury to set her computer to scan for negative energy so we know for such whether they're attacks and not just false alarms?" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
  
"Nope at the moment she's got it hacked into every government computer across the world," Sailor Moon muttered lowering her head.  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood up looking nothing short of annoyed as he began to pace while pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"We've been through this a hundred times! We know what's causing the weather to change so drastically," Tuxedo Mask said in a ticked tone.  
  
"I don't care! I want to make sure!" Sailor moon snapped getting up and stalking to the window detransforming in the process.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Holy crap! It's not possible Serena's Sailor moon!" Molly gasped whil eth eother two just stared in total shock.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Serena there's no point we already know what's happening why can't you just accept that?" Tuxedo Mask asked running a hand through his hair as he detransformed as well.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"S*$^ it's Darien!" Andrew blurted only just keeping his voice low enough for him not to be heard by the superhero pair.  
  
"Well it explains why they're here at least!" Melvin whispered.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Why can't I accept it!? Look at me I'm 18 years old! I'm not ready for that kind of responsibility!"  
  
"You were born for it and so was I! And now the time has come to take our rightful places. We knew it was going to happen so why are you trying to fight it?"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" Serena yelled and in a burst of white light she became Princess Serenity her crescent moon blazing brightly with her temper.  
  
Darien's head snapped up to look at her. "Serenity please, we knew this was going to happen soon, Neptune's mirror said a time of great change was coming Mars read it in the fire and even the earth is whispering it to me. It has to happen, the earth is going to freeze over so that the next stage of the planet can come around in a thousand years when it is ready," Darien said softly trying to calm Serenity down.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Molly gasped in horror while the other two looked trouble the same thoughts running through their minds  
  
*Earth freeze over ... next stage ... thousand years...*  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"But I'll be useless because I won't know what I'm supposed to be doing,"  
  
"Serenity we learnt this stuff over a thousand years ago,"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"They can't seriously be that old can they? It's just not possible," Andrew muttered to himself.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Our souls may be over a thousand years old But if you remember rightly we dies in the destruction of my kingdom." Serenity hissed back hotly  
  
"And in our new life's we've learnt even more which will come in handy later on," Darien tried to reason while trying to keep his temper in check.  
  
"I can't do this! I won't do this!"  
  
Darien couldn't take much more of this. "Dammit Serenity GROW UP!" And in a burst of golden light Darien became Prince Endymion  
  
"Stop acting like the 18 year old you've been using as a cover and act how you were raised!" Endymion growled.  
  
Serenity grabbed the front of her dress lifting it out of the way as she lifted it and ran down the hall way to his room where she dashed in and slammed the door behind her.  
  
Endymion slumped onto the coach emotionally drained.  
  
"Serenity I'm sorry," He whispered to himself holding his head in his hands.  
  
"She can't here you from here," Came a new voice and Endymion's head snapped up to glare at the intruders.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Venus stepped out of the shadow with Luna and Artemis on either side of her.  
  
"What are you three doing here?" Endymion asked relaxing slightly as he saw who it was.  
  
"We felt the Princesses energy flare and came to see if she was all right. Since Mercury pinpointed it to be from your apartment we didn't all come but the other scouts are on standby in case there was something wrong," Venus replied.  
  
"Tell the rest of the scouts she's fine and inform the general's my energy flux is nothing to worry about as well." Endymion said.  
  
"Yes Prince Endymion," Venus said with a small bow.  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes she was always too formal when they'd just transformed but it died off after a while.  
  
"Venus,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Do you think it's almost time?"  
  
Venus bit her lip slightly.  
  
"I know the Princess doesn't want it to be but yes, the time is very near. The rest of the scouts agree that in the next day or two the world will freeze over." Venus said quietly.  
  
"There is a bit of proof," Artemis said.  
  
The other three in the room looked at him waiting for him to continue "The fact that you and the princess have transformed into your true form is a major one."  
  
"What do you mean?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Well you and Serenity have argued in your civilian forms before and never transformed I believe you did this time because it is almost time you to ascend to the thrown. Try changing back into your civilian form I can almost guarantee you can't" Artemis said.  
  
Endymion closed his eyes and concentrated for a minute before his eyes snapped back open. "He's right ... I can't change back ... So Darien Shields no longer exists? And neither does Serena Tsukino?"  
  
"You will still exist to your friends and Families but no longer to the rest of the world," Luna replied.  
  
"You need to go and talk to Serenity Endymion she's going to be a bit upset but hopefully she'll realize it was meant to be," Venus said turning and heading to the balcony door.  
  
"Goodnight Venus,"  
  
"Goodnight, Oh and I'll let the rest of the scouts and the general's know about your transformations."  
  
"Thankyou," Endymion said and Venus nodded and jumped off the balcony and into the night.  
  
"Endymion let me talk to Serenity first ok, I'll explain everything and get her calmed down," Luna said  
  
"Alright Luna she's in the bedroom," Endymion said and she ran off, as Endymion listened he heard Luna gently scratch the door and call out to Serenity then the door opening and closing.  
  
Endymion rubbed his temples he hated fighting with Serenity and this time certainly wasn't any different.  
  
Artemis glowed slightly as he turned into his human form which only the Prince and Princess knew that he and Luna could do it.  
  
"You look like you could do with a coffee, I'll go make you one," Artemis said and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks," Endymion sighed.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Andrew, Molly and Melvin stared out the window before sitting down in shock.  
  
"They're royalty," Andrew whispered  
  
"Talking Cats," Molly  
  
"Cats turning into people," Melvin said the three stared at each other.  
  
"This is impossible," Andrew said  
  
"But we did just see it all," Melvin pointed out.  
  
"Do you think this si why they were pushing us away because we're just normal humans and they're royalty are we just not good enough to hang around with?" Molly whispered sadly.  
  
"But they hang around with Mina, Malachite and all that lot," Andrew said.  
  
"But maybe they're involved somehow," Melvin said.  
  
"How? They're the sailor scouts," Molly hissed sarcastically.  
  
"You know that might not be as far fetched as it sounds," Andrew said after a soft silence.  
  
"Yeah right that group of mismatched guys and girls making up the heroes of the city who work almost in sync with each other? You've got to be joking besides the numbers are wrong. There are nine scouts and five generals and the groups made up of eight girls and six guys." Molly said a little bitterly.  
  
While she was friends with one or two of Serena's group of friends on a whole she resented them from taking Serena's friendship away from her.  
  
They heard movement in the next room and the trio quickly and quietly shifted back to their spots at the window to watch and see what happened next.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
It had been almost two hours since Luna went in to talk to Serenity.  
  
Artemis and Endymion had been through two cups off coffee already and were sitting around the coach watching the news as they had scientist try to explain the weather phenomenon and failing badly.  
  
Molly, Melvin and Andrew were also listening to the news even though they couldn't see the screen from where they were and still kept an eye on Endymion and Artemis.  
  
Endymion formed a rose in his hand and threw it at his dart board on the far wall without really looking. It hit dead centre.  
  
Artemis looked over his shoulder at the dart board and frowned. Every section had a rose implanted dead centre with three in the bulls eye.  
  
"That's really not what you should be doing with you're powers Endymion," Artemis scowled lightly  
  
"Its target practice," Endymion replied with a shrug.  
  
Artemis rolled his eyes "Sure it is,"  
  
Someone cleared their throat from behind them and everyone's attention went to the hall way.  
  
Serenity stood there with Luna in her human form just behind her. Endymion got up and leaped over the coach to meet her.  
  
"I'm Sorry Endy, I guess I'm just really nervous about the whole thing," Serenity whispered her head low.  
  
Endymion reached out gently grasping her chin and tilting her head up to look at him. "Don't apologies I should have understood, I'm sorry for yelling at you I guess this is getting to me just as much," Endymion whispered back.  
  
Serenity threw her arms around his neck and they held each other in a tight embrace giving each over comfort.  
  
"You two will do fine!" Luna said.  
  
"Thanks Luna," Serenity smiled not leaving the comforting circle of Endymion's arms.  
  
"There should be some leftover lasagna in the fridge if you two haven't eaten," Endymion said as he saw Artemis eyeing the kitchen doorway.  
  
"Thanks," Artemis said and went into the kitchen, Luna rolled her eyes at him but followed him into the kitchen none the less.  
  
Endymion stepped away from Serenity and bowed to her, "Shall we dance milady?"  
  
Serenity giggled and curtsied "I'd love to good sir," She replied.  
  
Endymion quickly switched on some music before pushing the coffee table out of the way and pulling her into his arms.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
"Considering we all thought they hated each other, they really are in love aren't they?" Molly asked.  
  
"It does seem that way doesn't it," Andrew replied.  
  
"Maybe their constant fighting was a major cover-up," Melvin said.  
  
"I don't think so I think at some point they really did hate each other," Andrew said remembering back to when Darien told him of the first time the pair met.  
  
"Wow look at them, they look like something out of a fairy tale," Molly whispered  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Endymion twirled Serenity around his lounge room, then a soft melody began to filter through the room and their pace slowed to swaying in each others arms.  
  
Luna and Artemis entered the room and stood off to the side watching the royal couple dance happily in each others arms.  
  
Artemis wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulders and pulled her in close. Luna looked up at him and smiled, they gazed at eat other for a while and Luna then rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
When the pair looked back at the royals they found them locked in a heated kiss as Endymion scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
"Looks like we've got the coach again, Luna," Artemis said his voice mixed with annoyance and amusement.  
  
Luna shrugged and pulled away from as she went to get a blanket and Artemis walked towards the coach and laid down patting the spot next to him for Luna to join him as she tossed the blanket over him.  
  
Luna looked at him briefly before turning back into a cat and jumping onto his chest. Artemis stared at her confused for a while as she curled up on his chest.  
  
Luna looked up and gave a small kitty chuckle and licked his nose, "We fit better this way," Luna said with a yawn, "Now go to sleep,"  
  
Artemis raised a amused eyebrow but settled down to sleep softly stroking Luna down her back making her Purr and lulling them both to sleep.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Early the next morning Andrew was the first to wake and he quickly shook Molly and Melvin waking them up.  
  
"Everyone should still be asleep, we should try and get out of here," Andrew whispered.  
  
"But what about talking to Darien and Serena?" Molly replied.  
  
"We can come back in a few hours and tell them we found out some other way cause I'm pretty sure they'll be mad if they find us here and that we'd been spying on them all evening," Andrew whispered and the pair nodded in agreement. They snuck through the house and were just about to open the door when a cold voice stopped them.  
  
"On no you don't, you three aren't going anywhere!"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4  
  
TBC.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
THANKS.  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters.  
  
AN; MAILING LIST  
  
Ok peoplz I'll be staring a mailing list for my Sailor Moon stories so if anyone would like to be notified by email whenever I update one of my stories I'll now do it. It doesn't matter whether you have a fan fiction account or not just email me (Saiyan_xenobia_4_trunks@Hotmail.com) your address or put it in a review and I'll add you to my mailing list. I'll then send an email to you from my email address to let you know if I've updated one of my sailor moon stories but I won't however have one for individual stories it will be one list for all of my sailor moon stories.. Ok thanks. Enjoy the new chapter Luv Xennie.B  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The trio froze and turned to see Artemis standing there with Luna draped over his shoulder and Endymion's sword aimed at Andrew who was in the front of the trio.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Artemis asked.  
  
"W ... We got here just before Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon returned from the battle yesterday?" Melvin said.  
  
"How much did you hear?" Luna asked.  
  
"Everything," Molly replied.  
  
Luna and Artemis exchanged annoyed and slightly worried glances.  
  
"I'll go wake Endymion and Serenity," Luna said jumping off Artemis' shoulder and with a bit of effort she managed to get the door open and ran into the bedroom.  
  
"You three are in so much trouble, now get over there and sit down." Artemis growled gesturing to the coach and the three quickly complied.  
  
There was a hiss and various curses coming from the bedroom before Luna walked out in her human form smiling smugly.  
  
Endymion walked out of the bedroom wearing a pair of pants, muttering and cursing at Luna as he inspected the scratch marks now covering his chest. Serenity was followed behind him wearing his shirt, which went down to just above her knees, and giggling at his antics.  
  
The pair looked up and froze seeing their best friends sitting there staring at them.  
  
Andrew laughed nervously. "Ah ... Hi you guys or should I say ... your majesties?"  
  
Serenity blinked a few times and Artemis moved behind her already expecting what was to come. He was right. Serenity fainted and he easily caught her.  
  
"Luna? What the hell is going on!?" Endymion demanded as he spun to face the cat.  
  
Apparently they were here when the two of you returned from the battle last night. They hid somewhere and overheard everything. Artemis and I caught them trying to sneak out this morning." Luna said simply as she went to find the smelling salts to revive Serenity.  
  
"Is she ok?" Endymion asked,  
  
"Yeah she just fainted she'll be fine." Artemis smiled.  
  
"What were you guys doing here in the first place?" Endymion asked.  
  
"We wanted to talk to you. We'd gone to Serena's house first but she wasn't home. We didn't think she'd be here, but Andrew wanted to talk to you and since he was our ride we came with him." Molly said.  
  
"What did you want to talk to us about?"  
  
"We wanted to confront you both on why you pushed us away the past few years. We're your best friends but we hardly ever see you anymore." Andrew replied.  
  
"Well, if you saw everything last night then you know who we are?" Endymion asked.  
  
The trio nodded.  
  
"That's why we pushed you away," Endymion explained simply.  
  
"I don't understand." Molly said confused.  
  
"We pushed you away to keep you safe. If our enemies ever learned who we really were they would come after our family and friends."  
  
Endymion felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turned to see Serenity behind him. He quickly pulled her into his arms and rested his head on her shoulder as she leant against his chest.  
  
"You two really do make a cute couple," Molly said with a smile.  
  
"But who would have guessed it with the way you two used to act all the time," Andrew said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you guys want an explanation about all of this, don't you?" Serenity asked  
  
The trio nodded eagerly  
  
"It all started over a thousand years ago on the moon ... "  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
By the time the story was finished the trio sat there amazed as they slowly absorbed everything.  
  
"Wow," Molly muttered  
  
"So the world is really going to freeze over?" Melvin asked.  
  
"Yeah any day now," Serenity muttered and Endymion hugged her tightly offering comfort.  
  
"Will you wake us early? So we can watch you form crystal Tokyo?" Andrew asked  
  
Serenity smiled and nodded, "I promise,"  
  
The light mood was broken as the building shook violently.  
  
"Earthquake!" Molly squeaked but before any one could move it stopped.  
  
"Well that was weird," Andrew muttered.  
  
"It wasn't normal," Endymion muttered closing his eyes and focusing on the planet he was linked to beneath their feet.  
  
After a few seconds later Endymion's eyes snapped open. "It's starting! The world is beginning to freeze over!" Endymion whispered but everyone heard him and stared at him in Horror.  
  
A porthole shimmered and opened in the room and Setsuna stepped through it with her Time Key.  
  
"Sets?" Andrew asked confused as he stared at his girlfriend.  
  
** FLASHBACK**  
  
Setsuna walked into the arcade looking for Serena and the other Senshi. She scanned the room and finally found Serena sitting at the counter talking to a sandy haired man about Darien's age.  
  
Walking over she looked the guy up and down, well he is kinda cute ... "Serena, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Setsuna asked breaking the two out of their conversation.  
  
Andrew looked up at Setsuna and froze, Setsuna tried to fight the blush that was developing from the intensity of the guys stare.  
  
Serena giggled next to them breaking them from the staring contest.  
  
"Andrew, this is Setsuna. Setsuna, Andrew he owns the arcade." Serena introduced.  
  
"It's nice you have met you," Setsuna said with a soft smile.  
  
"Y ... Yeah, you too," Andrew smiled.  
  
After that Setsuna went to the arcade more, even if the other girls weren't around, so she could speak to Andrew. Eventually he got up the courage to ask her out and they'd been dating for quite a while now.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"Hello Drew," Setsuna said as she walked over and rested her hand on his cheek smiling slightly at the look of surprise and confusion in his eyes.  
  
The air seemed to simmer around Setsuna as the glamour that was concealing her fuku vanished and she stood there as Sailor Pluto.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't explain or talk to you now, but I promise we'll talk when you wake up." Setsuna said and Andrew managed to nod before been broken from his trance by Serenity's giggles and Endymion's chuckle.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
THANKS  
  
LUV XENNIE.B 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer; I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters.

* * *

Andrew broke out of his shock and his eyes flew to Serenity and Endymion. "How many others of your friend are Senshi?"  
  
"All of them," Endymion replied.  
  
"Yes, Amy is Mercury, Ray is Mars, Lita is Jupiter, Mina is Venus, Amara is Uranus, Michelle is Neptune, Hotaru is Saturn and Setsuna is Pluto," Serenity said.  
  
"Wait a minute did you say Amara is Uranus. But Amara's a guy!" Melvin blurted.  
  
Serenity, Endymion and Pluto giggled/chuckled at that comment.  
  
"Amara has never ever been a guy. Amara's very much female just very tomboyish, I mean she is the guys figure in her and Michelle's relationship."  
  
"Ok let me get this straight, Amara's really a girl and her and Michelle are still and item so they're Lesbians?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yeah that's about it." Endymion said with a smirk as he looked at the expressions on Molly and Melvin's faces.  
  
"So who are you generals then, I assume it's the guys?" Molly said finally.  
  
"Kevin is Kunzite, Nathan is Nephrite, Zachary is Zoicite and Jason is Jaedite" Endymion said.  
  
"As much as I'd love to have us all finish this fascinating conversation we really must be going," Pluto said shifting her grip on her time Key.  
  
"Where are you going?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Somewhere we can be safe while the world freezes then when we return we will start a brand new era." Serenity said with an almost sad smile.  
  
"I'll miss everyone so much," Serenity sighed.  
  
"We'll miss you to Sere," Molly said  
  
"No Mol you won't you'll be fast asleep for a thousand years and we'll be living on a planet in another solar system waiting for the right time to come and wake you all up again." Serenity said.  
  
Endymion squeezed her hand for comfort.  
  
"We have to go, the freezing process has already began." Pluto said softly.  
  
Pluto twirled her staff and a swirling grey porthole appeared.  
  
Silent tears ran softly down Serenity's cheeks as Endymion led her towards the pothole.  
  
"Go and make yourselves comfortable and we'll be here when you wake up," Serenity said and stepped through the porthole followed by Endymion and Pluto who blew a kiss to Andrew just before her porthole closed behind them.

* * *

Andrew, Molly and Melvin walked out onto Darien's balcony where they made themselves comfortable on the two deck chairs. Molly tucked her head under Melvin's chin as she curled up on his lap.  
  
"Melvin I'm scared," Molly whispered.  
  
"It's ok Molly, We'll be alright won't we Andrew?" Melvin said looking to the older man for reassurance.  
  
A soft silver mist swept through the area unnoticed by the trio.  
  
"Serena and Darien won't let anything happen to us," Andrew said with a yawn and the trio drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ikuko sat on the coach with Sammy and Kenji watching the late news while they waited for Serena to get home.  
  
"Where is she?" Sammy asked beginning to worry about his sister.  
  
"I don't know she should have been how hours ago," Kenji said "She'd better not be with that boy again!"  
  
"KENJI! They've been dating for years leave the poor boy alone ... ... I hope she's ok," Ikuko sighed.  
  
The silver mist drifted over them sending them into a deep sleep.

* * *

Suki Aino and Tom Aino pulled up in their driveway and stared at house before them its windows glowing from the lights on the inside.  
  
"Do you think Mina will be glad to see us?" Suki asked her husband as they climbed out of the car.  
  
"I think she'll be surprised after all we're not supposed to be home for another three days," Tom said as he hauled the suitcases from the trunk of the car.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to show her all the clothes I bought her from France!" Suki smiled  
  
"I'm sure she'll love them. Darling ... I just need to sit down for a minute sweetheart ... I feel a little giddy," Tom said sinking to the floor not noticing as his wife did the same and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Grandpa Hino stood at the top of the temple steps and watched as the silver mist drifted through the city. 'So the time has come' Grandpa Hino thought with an almost sad smile.  
  
The old priest wandered into his home looking for his ward. "CHAD! WHERE ARE YOU!" he called into the house.  
  
"YO? COMIN GRAMPS!" came the bellowed voice back.  
  
Grandpa Hino made his way to the sacred fire and lay down next to it, his head resting on one of the pillows Rei bought him to kneel on before the fire so he wouldn't hurt his knees.  
  
Chad walked into the room and Grandpa Hino tossed a pillow at him.  
  
"Lay down Chad and get comfortable,"  
  
"Sure Gramps, is this some kind of new meditation you want to teach me?"  
  
"Yes," Gramps said as he caught a wisp of silver from the corner of his eye Good luck Rei, I'm so proud of you

* * *

Sandy Mizuno ran through the hospital towards her board meeting she was late for. She ran pass the desk before pausing and turning back.  
  
Leaning over the desk Sandy reached for the phone, 'I'm already late they can wait another few minutes. Besides family comes first'  
  
Dialing the number home she listened as the answering Machine picked up. 'That's weird Ami should be home, I guess she's asleep or in the shower' BEEEP "Hi sweetie it's just me, look they called and emergency board meeting so I'll be home a little later than normal ok. I'll see you when you get home alright, love you Ames, Bye" Sandy hung up the phone and ran off down the hall.  
  
Once she entered the board room she kept her eyes lowered not looking at any of the board members as she took her seat. "I'm sorry I'm late I just ..."  
  
As sandy looked up she froze. The entire board was fast asleep, as her mind register this her eyelids became heavy and she to drifted into a dreamless sleep along with them and the rest of the world.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 6  
TBC  
PLEASE REVIEW  
THANKS  
LUV XENNIE. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer; I do not own Sailor moon or any of its characters.

* * *

1,000 years later  
  
Andrew's eyes fluttered open and they slowly focused on the white gloved hand in front of his face. Shaking his head he took the hand and it carefully pulled him to his feet. However as his head began to spin he clutched tightly to the arm for support feeling another hand slip around his shoulders for extra support.  
  
"Carefully Drew, It's been a thousand years since you fell asleep you need to let your body finish waking up," Chuckled a deep voice that Andrew didn't quite recognise though it was very, very familiar As he opened his eyes he noticed everything around his was frozen solid and he remember the last thing that happened before he fell asleep.  
  
Looking to his side he stared into a smirking face with laughing blue eyes set behind a white mask. Taking a few minutes to recognise his best friend he scowled at him. "Thanks Dare, you know I just love waking up to your smirking face," Andrew muttered rubbing his eyes.  
  
Andrew looked at his best friend's lavender attire and raised an eyebrow then something else registered, he looked older around the age of 27. "What happened to you?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I spent the last 1,000 years living on a planet with some old friends." Endymion said,  
  
"You don't look over a thousand," Andrew muttered,  
  
"The generals and I won't ever look a day over 27, while Serenity and her Senshi won't ever look a day over 25," Endymion replied  
  
"SERE!" came an excited cry and the two guys looked up as Molly threw herself into Serenity's arms while Melvin stood behind her with a brilliant smile across his face.

"Wow she looks to regal and elegant," Andrew said, as he looked at his _little sister. _Endymion just smiled and nodded in agreement as he watched his wife with her old friends.  
  
Endymion and Andrew walked over to where the trio were talking.  
  
Molly, Melvin and Andrew started asking hundreds of questions from the royal couple when a presence they hadn't noticed before made itself know.  
  
"You should show more respect to King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity after all they are now you rulers," The voice said as a tall figure stepped out from the shadows.  
  
He looked around 18 and an exact replica of Endymion only with golden hair with silver highlight and Light blue eyes rimmed with gold.  
  
"Terrence mind you manners!" Serenity scowled.  
  
"King?" "Queen?" "Terrence?" The trio echoed obviously confused.  
  
"Yes during our time on the other planet we were married and crowned King and Queen. We also had a son, Terrence he's 318." Endymion explained quickly.  
  
The trio stared at the family in surprise.  
  
"Terra, you remember us telling you about Molly, Melvin and Andrew," Serenity said gesturing to their still surprise friends.  
  
"If that is who you are then I apologise, Mum and Dad have told me so much about you all," Terra said with a friendly smile.  
  
"I never thought I'd live to see the day Sere and Dare would be parents to the same child," Andrew muttered and Endymion clipped him across the back of his head.  
  
Luna and Artemis walked out of the shadows and smiled at the group. "We have something that we must tell you all," Artemis said gaining everyone's attention.  
  
"Everyone that has been close to the Senshi, generals and Royals were somehow linked to them back in the Silver millennium. The Queen saw to it that you were surrounded by those who you grew up with before so you would keep the same nature and personality. Unfortunately none of you could have your real parents with you but they were always their in the back of your minds to offer you council in your sleep and when you need it." Luna explained  
  
"Have you told the other this?" Serenity asked.  
  
"We told them as you were awakening these three." Artemis replied.  
  
"In your memories of the silver millennium are their figures with faces you can't remember?" Luna asked getting back on the subject.  
  
Serenity and Endymion nodded, "Yes quite a few," Serenity answered.  
  
"That is why. But now you are ruling again we can reawaken their memories of the silver millennium and as they remember the figures in your memories with gain their truthful faces." Artemis finished  
  
"Do you mean that we were alive before in another life but just don't remember it?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Yes, You were Endymion's closest friend that wasn't a general and were to become his advisor when he took his father's place at the thrown as your father was Endymion's father's advisor." Artemis said and Andrew could do nothing but stare at him in reply.  
  
"Molly and Melvin were two poor kids that were Serenity's closest friends out of the Senshi. Your parents were maids and butlers in the palace and you lived there so you three could often be found running around together. No one cared that Serenity was royalty and you were not because you were such good friends and the Queen allow it." Luna said.  
  
Seeing his parents and their friends were in such a state of shock Terrence couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you going to unlock their memories now?" Terrence asked breaking the group out of their shock.  
  
"If they wish?" Luna nodded.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 7   
TBC   
PLEASE REVIEW   
THANKS   
LUV XENNIE.B 


	8. Chapter 8 THE END

Disclaimer; I do not own sailor moon or any of its characters.

* * *

The Senshi stood on a glass platform Pluto had formed, orbiting the earth, as they waited for the royals return.  
  
"What are they doing again?" Venus asked  
  
"Getting Andrew, Melvin and Molly. They promised they could watch the dawn of crystal Tokyo," Pluto replied.  
  
"If meatball head doesn't hurry up she's going to make the dawn late," Mars muttered.  
  
"Shut up Mars, I'm right here," Serenity said and the Senshi turned around to see the royals and their old friends standing on the platform behind them.  
  
Pluto ran over and threw herself into Andrew's arms acting completely out of character. The inners and the generals stared at her in shock. Never in their wildest dreams would they have thought Pluto would act so uncharacteristic.  
  
"Do you think she might have missed him a bit?" Uranus asked  
  
"Well it has been a thousand years since she's seen him. All the rest of us had the ones we loved with us except Saturn who has yet to meet her guy," Neptune said  
  
Andrew pulled back and glanced at Pluto, "What is it?" Pluto asked.  
  
"I finally remember Sets, I remember everything and you look just like you did when I first met you on the moon," Andrew whispered as he kissed her.  
  
"Did you give them their memories already Luna?" Jupiter asked glancing down at the cat as she nodded.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and summoned the silver crystal to her. Emerged from her heart and hovered between her two hands casting a silver glow around the group.  
  
"It's time," Serenity whispered as she hovered into the air above them. Focusing her strength into the crystal she felt Endymion's presence with her lending her his strength and the strength of the golden crystal as well.  
  
Finally she released the power upon the planet.  
  
It was as if a silver blanket spread across the planet covering everything in its silver glow and the group below her gasped at the beauty of the planet below them. Once the silver glow began to fade a brief golden glow stayed behind as Endymion's power helped the vegetation thrive and the weather clear across the planet for the first day of a new era.  
  
Once the golden glow faded below them was their beautiful planet returned to all its blue and green glory. Serenity floated back down to the group. "Let's go home," Serenity said with a smile.

* * *

The group appeared on a hill overlooking the now formed crystal Tokyo. The Senshi and generals smiled down at the city below them having all seen it at least twice in the last 1,000 years when they visited the future.  
  
Andrew, Molly and Melvin couldn't believe their eyes as they stared down at the beautiful city that shone brilliantly in the warm sunlight.  
  
Endymion looked at the trio who were staring awestruck at the city below them.  
  
"Welcome to crystal Tokyo" he said wrapping an arm around Serenity's waist.

* * *

THE END  
  
AM; I hope you all like it. There will be a SEQUEL called 'BROKEN FAMILYS' It will focus on the Senshi's families as they hunt down their daughters/sisters who have been missing since the forming of crystal Tokyo.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
THANKS  
LUV  
XENNIE.B


End file.
